Red Riding Hood and The Magic Boy
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Pre SUGAR-E 2013! Puisi no. 7/AU/Ficlet/'Jangan pernah mengambil jalan tengah hutan.'/'Katanya, di sana pernah ada desa bernama Uzumakigakure.'/'Desa itu adalah desa vampir.'/Sasuke pernah masuk hutan & sampai hari ini ia masih hidup. Berarti legenda itu memang benar-benar gosip, kan? Sakura melewati hutan demi mendatangi Tsunade/Ia bertemu seorang pemuda yang ... ajaib/Cliffy/RnR?


_"Warna emas madu menghias jemari,_

_Gadis manis tertawa kala tetesannya menari,_

_Pemuda ceria menangkap lembut tangan sang putri,_

_Kecupannya tak ayal memaksa jantung berlari." – N. S. 2013  
_

* * *

**RED RIDING HOOD AND THE MAGIC BOY**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!_**

**Story © Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**

**For: SUGAR-E! U for Unique! ****_AU, Fantasy, Fluff, Short_****!**

* * *

_'Jangan pernah mengambil jalan tengah hutan.'_

_'Katanya, di sana pernah ada desa bernama Uzumakigakure.'_

_'Desa itu adalah desa vampir.'_

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Ia berjalan perlahan sambil sesekali memerhatikan sekeliling—pohon-pohon tinggi nan rimbun—dan sesekali mendongak menatap sumber-sumber cahaya yang terlihat di sela-sela dedaunan. Langit tampak mulai berubah jingga.

Sebenarnya Sakura tak ingin memercayai dongeng yang biasa didengarnya sejak kecil—yang menurut penduduk adalah benar.

Sakura dibesarkan sebagai gadis yang berpikir dengan logika. Ia tak memercayai vampir dan sejenisnya—meski Sasuke, tetangganya mengatakan bahwa ia pernah bertemu seorang gadis yang mengaku bernama Uzumaki. Desas-desusnya santer terdengar hebat. Sakura beruntung menjadi tetangga pemuda Uchiha itu. Ia memaksa pemuda dingin itu menceritakan kejadian sesungguhnya—menanyakan apa memang benar ada 'Uzumakigakure'.

_"Perempuan berambut merah yang kutemui itu memang mengaku bernama Uzumaki. Tapi aku tak tahu apa dia benar dari klan vampir."_

_"Dia tidak menyerangmu?"_

_"Kalau aku diserang, mana mungkin aku di depanmu sekarang—bernapas?"_

Berbekal pernyataan Sasuke, Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau klan Uzumaki tak berbahaya. Buktinya, Sasuke masih hidup. Itulah sebabnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke Desa Ame untuk mengunjungi Tsunade, neneknya yang sedang sakit. Karena tak ingin sampai di desa itu terlalu malam, ia memilih untuk melewati hutan tengah—yang dimitoskan berbahaya.

"Kurama!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh cepat dan mendapati seorang pemuda pirang tersungkur di jalanan di depannya.

Sakura bergeming.

Lalu pemuda pirang itu mendongak—terkejut. "Eh?!"

Sakura mengeratkan jubah merah yang dikenakannya.

"Siapa kau?"

Justru Sakura ingin menanyakan hal yang sama!

"Kenapa kau lewat sini?"

Sekelebat, Sakura berpikir bahwa pemuda itu adalah vampir. Tapi menurut dongeng, Uzumaki memiliki rambut merah. Pemuda di hadapannya ini … pirang.

"Nona?"

Sakura menurunkan tudung yang dikenakannya—membuat Naruto terhenyak menahan napas. "Kau sendiri, siapa?"

"Eh, aku?"

"Kenapa kau di tengah hutan?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di hutan?"

"Aku yang bertanya! Kenapa bertanya balik!" teriak Sakura kesal.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Soalnya tidak seharusnya kau ada di hutan."

Giliran Sakura tampak bingung. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku mengejar hewan peliharaanku."

"Oh."

Pemuda itu masih tak bergerak. Ia menatap wajah Sakura baik-baik. Sakura sendiri, mendadak merasa tak enak karena terus dipandangi. Ia berdeham sedetik—membuat si pemuda pirang tertawa kikuk dan menelan ludah.

"Lanjutkan pencarianmu pada hewan pencarianmu. _Jaa ne_."

Pemuda itu terbelalak. Ia memandangi punggung Sakura yang berjalan melewatinya. "Eh, tunggu!"

Sakura menoleh sedetik.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Rumah nenekku."

"Sendirian?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Apa kau tak pernah mendengar mitos tentang desa tersembunyi di hutan ini?" tanya pemuda itu. "Mau kuantar?"

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Naruto."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya.

"Err, Namikaze Naruto."

Tidak ada nama Uzumaki. Berarti memang benar pemuda ini bukan Uzumaki. "Rumah nenekku tak jauh dari sini. Yakin mau mengantarku?"

Naruto mengangguk bersemangat.

Kedua manusia itu berjalan pelan menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi sore yang mengalir melewati mereka. Suasana hutan terasa sunyi. Bahkan Sakura bisa mendengar langkah kakinya dan lelaki di sampingnya dengan jelas. "Hei, kautahu tentang Uzumaki?" tanya Sakura membuka percakapan.

"Hm, begitulah. Legendanya kan cukup terkenal."

"Kau percaya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau tidak?" tanya balik Naruto.

Sakura ingin mengatakan tidak, tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa legenda itu bukan tipuan semata. "Aku tak pernah melihat makhluk seperti itu. Vampir. Kautahu, susah memercayai sesuatu yang tak pernah kaulihat."

Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dan digigit?"

Naruto sontak menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah digigit." Ia tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tak pernah melihatmu."

"Aku memang tak pernah ke rumah nenek, biasanya nenek yang datang. Tapi nenek sedang sakit, aku harus mengantar ini."

Naruto menatap keranjang anyaman bambu yang dibawa Sakura. "Apa itu?"

"Madu murni."

"Oh, itu rumah nenekku!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan di ujung jalan keluar dari hutan. "Sampai di sini saja, ya!"

"Umm, baiklah." Naruto masih melayangkan pandangannya pada apa yang dibawa Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong, rasa madu itu bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Err, manis. Kau tak pernah merasakan madu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Sakura tertawa dan membuka kotak keranjangnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah roti tawar dan mengeluarkan botol madu yang dibawanya. Dituangkannya aliran madu di atas selembar roti yang digenggamnya. "Ini. Untukmu."

"Bukannya itu untuk nenekmu?"

"Tak apa."

Naruto tersenyum perlahan. Ia meraih roti itu, meletakkannya di atas keranjang. Sebagai gantinya, Naruto meraih tangan Sakura dan menjilat tetesan madu yang jejaknya tertinggal di telapak tangan Sakura.

"N-Naruto!"

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sakura. "Manis sekali."

Mata Sakura terbelalak.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu mencari Kurama."

Sakura bergeming. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan Naruto. Pemuda itu … unik. Ia juga tak pernah melihat Naruto sebelumnya. Sakura hanya bisa terbengong. Tanpa disadarinya, raut wajahnya mulai menghangat. Detak jantungnya menggila.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh, Tsunade berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kenapa kau ngotot datang?"

"Eh? Tak apa-apa, Nek."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tadi seorang pemuda pirang mengantarku."

Tsunade mengerutkan alis. "Hutan itu hampir tak pernah dilewati orang. Kau yakin tak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa ko—"

" ASTAGA, KENAPA TANGANMU!"

Sakura mengangkat tangannya dengan refleks. "Oh, ini mad—"

Itu bukan madu.

Dua buah titik kecil—luka baru—mengucurkan darah segar.

Sakura menoleh cepat ke belakang.

"D-dia ... Uzumaki?"

**E N D**

* * *

**A/n**: THIS IS EXAMPLE FOR SUGAR-EVENT!

_For more information, check on Facebook Group_: **Langit dan Bumi The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community**


End file.
